The FPL FAQ
The Fantasy Powers League (FPL) is an offshoot of the Comic Book Universe Battles. Long ago, a discussion on a CBUB message board produced the idea that it would be cool for people to see battles between their own creations, not just existing comic book characters. And so a new method of wasting time was born. In the FPL, you create a character (or more than one, if you want) and it is pitted against other people's characters. Players vote on which character ought to win, just like in CBUB. This guide is meant to answer most of the questions any newcomer might have. A more general guide can be found here. You can also ask questions on the forum or come chat with other users here. General information about character creation There are three important ingredients in a winning character: Quality of the execution, originality of the character idea, and effectiveness of the powers chosen. The first step is thinking of a character. You need an idea. Do you want a hero or a villain? What are the character's origins and motivation? What's the character's backstory? Try to think of something people will find interesting or you won't do well. When creating a character, you choose attributes and powers. The powers available for a creator are listed here. Attributes are Strength, Agility, Body, and Mind. While it's a good idea to choose powers and attributes wisely, but it's also entirely possible for a well-written character with inferior abilities to defeat a poorly-written character with superior abilities. Powers and attributes are explained in detail in the following sections. The process of creating a character involves writing. You don't just select powers and attributes, think of a name, and stick an image on it. There's more to it than that. You have to describe the character. Write an interesting origin story for the character and think of a convincing motivation. Describe its powers and personality. Maybe the character has a projectile weapon. Okay, what kind of weapon? A pistol? Shotgun? Bow and arrows? Throwing axes? Where did the character get it? How does the character use it? Is it just a plain ol' store-bought handgun, or is it an artifact passed down from father to son in a long line of gunslingers? Basically, just try to make something cool. And it's not cool if ur righting liek thiss. Important advice: Write your character onto a Word document first. Why? Because the first time / second time you might get denied. Face it, you are new at this, and you might mess up a little. If we deny your character, it's not because we hate you or anything. It's just that the character sheet must fit a particular form. Once your character is denied, the file that was associated with it is erased. That's why it's a good idea to have your own copy. And also: spell check. And watch your grammar. Details about character creation Kits: You have 250 points to work with when creating a character. If you take a kit, you generally get a 2 to 4 buffs for individual powers, but cannot buy disadvantages on any of your powers. "Disadvantages" are things like "10 uses only", which while it limits your use of a power, also gives you extra points to buy more powers. If you go for kitless, you get to buy disadvantages (and get points for them) on powers, but those ARE disadvantages. All Kits have an inherent disadvantage of not being compatible with certain power categories. Consult the kit list for further info. Furthermore, other characters can buy a resistance to your kit that makes them immune to whatever power you buffed with your kit. (There are no resistances to Overlord and Olympian kits.) 2.b. Stats. There are four stats: strength, agility, mind, and body. They provide the "bones" of the character, its basic qualities and aptitudes. Strength can be used for an attack, and Agility and Body can be used for physical defense, while Mind is more of a wild card. Mind can be used for mental defense, or to buff mind attacks. Don't pour points into stats! Only put points there if it makes sense. In more traditional gaming systems, the higher your stats, the better the overall character. Not so, here. If we were able to take an average D&D character and recreate them here, all their stats would be standard, unless the character had one of those naturally high stats, which MIGHT be superior. Putting more points into similar powers makes more sense. Instead of buying agility, you could easily buy either Acrobatics or Super Speed, and have the ability to sell your character more, show him/her off more. Instead of buying more Mind, why not buy Tactician or Detective? Instead of buying Strength, why not buy Concussion Attack, and present that as blows from the character's fists? This makes more sense than just buying high strength in my book, but pouring it into stats is okay in terms of acceptability. 2.c. Power Levels Standard isn't too weak, it's just regular. A regular fire can still kill people, okay? A machine gun is a regular gun, with multi attack (something you can buy with the power). Superior is the best money can buy. This is as powerful as a lot of people get, and a lot of hall of famers don't go past this level of power. If you have a police man with a superior gun, he is lucky to have one this powerful. Supreme used to be the highest anything could go. You can't BUY anything this powerful, generally, on the streets. An Earthly police man does NOT have supreme body armor; Kevlar would be Superior at best. Supreme is pretty tricked out. Ultimate is GODLIKE, not extremely good, but virtually Infinite in scope of power and use. It used to be that Ultimate was beyond even being merely another power level: It was listed separately as a 25-point "power" called "The Ultimate" and you had to buy it and describe which supreme-level power it raises to Godlike status. If all your powers are ultimate level, chances are that you are a twink, and ought to get killed off the first round. Yes, we discourage people from taking this power, unless they have a freaky good reason. The Avatar and personification of Fire can have ultimate fire, no problem. PyroManiacZero_001 should not, however. Keep in mind, it is acceptable to twink, in terms of character acceptance. It is not necessarily recieved well. If you have an evil uberlord of dark power that you twink out, and it's well-written, that makes sense. Twinking out a regular Joe police guy makes no sense. That being said, these levels are only to give an idea of WHO your character is. You can still lose to another character no matter how specialized or well rounded your character is. Questions about denial ANSWERED! First, once a character is denied, its data is erased from the site. You can't just edit it. 4.a. No copyrighted material. You might want to make Vegeta's brother. Can't. You might want Jimmy to be the one to save Gondor. Can't. You can quote from or reference poetry or music, but don't overdo it. There's a difference between fair use and plain copying. Also, it's important to note, we might deny a character that is merely similar to a copyrighted character, especially if the graphic provided is of the copyrighted character. More about this in section 7.c. 4.b. Don't be too short. This is a Creative Writing site. It's okay if you are really bad at it. It's okay if it's a little confusing. The more you write, the better you'll get at the whole thing. Some of the characters in the Hall of Fame are really short. The rules have changed since their acceptance. Munch Monster is a parody of what you should not do. 4.c. Obvious stuff. No (or at least minimal) swearing, no racial slurs, no pornographic type stuff. We can go PG-13, not R. Definitely not NC-17. Never X. Don't assume abilities without buying them. So, basically, in your bio you say something about flying at the speed of light, and then you buy flight. Not good enough. To say your character travels at the speed of light, you have to buy ultimate Super Speed and an ultimate movement power. That is what we are looking at here. Flying does one thing, and the super speed adds to the speed of the flight, giving you your desired overall power set-up. 5.a.Appropriate Level. The general rule of thumb is to read the power description first, so you know what you are getting. If you say you can level cities with your earthquake, it better be ultimate. There are other ways to buff up those powers, too. You can add together powers so they work in conjunction. For example. Slashing attack at superior, and standard fire, thus the firey sword at supreme power level. 5.b. Sword Master/Martial Supremacy/Marksman These powers are there to augment another power. Rule of thumb: if you buy one of these, they only indicate skill, not the appropriate equipment. Martial Supremacy ALWAYS requires Martial Arts as well. Marksman, Sword Master, and Thrown Weapons do NOT include a weapon. These powers represent the skills to use these weapons. You can buy any ranged power for Marksman or Thrown Weapons. Sword Master can affect any melee weapon. Keep in mind: Being a really great marksman is no good if you don't have a gun. Having the Sword Master skill is no good if you don't buy a sword or other melee weapon. 5.c. Power Add-ons. Multi-attack, ranged, area affect, ranged works in melee, double damage, reinforced defenses, Piercing, etc. Ranged means that a power can have an effect at a distance. Ranged powers (bow and arrow, for instance) are ineffective in close combat. Works in Melee is only for those that took ranged. If the power is not ranged, it's assumed that it works in melee. If it is ranged, you'll need Works in Melee to be able to use it close up. Armor Piercing slices through a defense almost as if it's not there. Depleted uranium bullets will go straight through Kevlar, for instance. Reinforced Defenses negates that advantage. Multi-Attack means that a power can hit the opponent several times in rapid succession, like a machine gun. The disadvantage is that Multi-Attack powers have a reduced accuracy, and each successive hit is likely to do less damage. Area Effect means that a power can affect a large area, generally thought to be a maximum of around thirty feet or so. A grenade, for instance. Double Damage means that a power will do twice as much damage to a character with a certain Kit. Maybe your character is a paladin devoted to hunting down and destroying sorcerors and others who use what he sees as "the dark arts," so he has an array of weapons that do double damage to characters with the Arcane Lore kit. Be creative. Auto-Hit is available for some Mental powers. If you've ever played the Lucasarts first-person shooter Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II and have used the power Deadly Sight, you know what this power is. It's the ability to automatically do damage to anything you see. If you bought Mind Blast and gave it Auto-Hit, every entity within your character's line of sight would be hit. Two downsides: The power cannot be turned off. And the power may be worthless against characters with a high Mind stat or strong mental defenses. Seeker means that, like heat-seeking rockets, the attack will follow an opponent based on some characteristic of the opponent (like heat). You have to define what it is that the attack "seeks" when buying the power. The downside is that some characters may not have that quality in abundance (a walking snowman should be able to avoid heat-seeking rockets pretty easily). Seeker can also apply to mental powers, making what the attack "seeks" in this case a far more abstract thing. Again, be creative. Here are a couple of glitches in the system currently: 5.d. Version 2.0 versus version 4.0 This website has gone through four different versions to date. Some of those differences still haunt us. -Bonus Powers- A past version of the character creator gave extreme levels of any one power a secondary power, usually mentioned by name. This is no longer true, but if you look at the power description, it says so...Oh crap! Well, one day we'll change that. Until then, just be aware. Missing Power Explanations Some powers have no description, such as Self duplication, Hyper Senses, etc. 6.a. Self Duplication You can make a copy of yourself. Basically, this copy is much weaker than yourself, and does not have any of your powers. All of its attributes are one level lower. Superior You can make several of the duplicates mentioned in standard, maybe five. Or one copy that is exact, but has one less power level on all powers that you have. Supreme: You can make one exact copy. Does everything you do. Or you can make a football team's worth of the copies mentioned in standard level. Or you can make five or six of the ones mentioned in superior. Ultimate: You can make three or four exact duplicates, a football team worth of the superior types, or a flood-like army of standard level guys. 6.b. Hyper Senses Quote: Hyper Senses allows for one sense to be heightened per level, with ultimate doing every sense. Two levels give two senses, etc. 6.c. Resistances Quote: Resistances buffs you up against a certain type of adversary, selectable from our Kit list. Anyone that has that kit that goes up against your character will lose the powers that their kit buffs (two powers total). There are no kit resistances to the oympian, overlord, or everyman kits. 6.d. Immunity Quote: Immunity protects from one power selected from the power list. NOTE: there are some powers that you cannot buy an immunity to (such as regeneration, for example). Usually, these are powers that do not have a 25 point starting value at standard level. This power does not make you immune to similar things. If you wanted to show that you can see the spirits of people, and claim immunity to invisibility, someone with blending will still be blended. (Also that use of the power is a little twinkish.) And those are some of the missing discriptions. Note: These powers can be played around with, even taken in an unusual way, for the purpose of artistic expression NOT for twinkery. Graphics Now that the character is created, we also require one additional thing: a graphic. This does not have to be an image you've created yourself, but it can be. 7.a. Size. The appropriate size of a graphic is 150 pixels wide by 200 pixels tall. DO NOT just post a link to a picture and say, "its the seventh wallpaper down, I want the third guy on the right." We'll kill your dog if you do that. While our admin are extremely tech savvy, they also like to kill your dogs. And we'll let them if you do that. Instead, YOU are to save the picture and modify it. Check out programs, further down, for more info and HOW. But know: it is YOUR responsibility. All our Admin volunteer, and get no monetary benefit. Generally, we don't get any emotional benefit either, just more stress. But hey, we love you. Forgive us if we kill your dog. 7.b. Type. Your character's image Should be in the .gif format. Image formats like jpg, bmp, tif, pdf, etc. will not work, but the admins MAY be kind enough to fix it for you. It will go much faster if you do it yourself, though. You MUST give your graphic the name provided in your Player Utilities. The name will be something like "sep28-972342008.gif". Don't let the extension be in capital letters (.GIF as opposed to .gif) or else the system won't recognize it. There are plenty of free graphics editors out there. Paint dot Net is highly recommended. It could totally beat up the "Paint" program that comes with Windows, and steal its lunch money. We generally do not use HeroMachine pics. Usually these are detrimental to the character's appeal. If you do want to use a heromachine pic, please change it to the appropriate format. And do not just post a link to it on the message board. That is also a dog-killing offense. 7.c. Copyright Notice. Please make substantial changes to whatever picture you use. The following categories are off-limits without written permission to use: Elfwood, all webcomics, all personal art sites that are not your own. castletoth1, a creator that both works and teaches college classes in and for the graphic arts industry writes: When selecting graphical representations for your characters you should select from the large number of royalty free graphics online or create your own original graphic (These can include parodies of other works or composite images). Copyrighted graphics should be avoided unless you first obtain permission from the owner of the graphic. As a rule of thumb, if the site the graphic is hosted on has a copyright or trademark notice or if the text on the site gives any indication of such, then permission is needed from the site owner before the graphic can be used. We rely on your honor to respect copyrights in the selection of your images but FPL has and will continue to remove graphics when it comes to our attention that they violate copyrights. We also keep in mind that a lot of fansites have graphics galleries available online for your use. These generally bypass copyright because the pics and sites are promoting the artist's work. That is passable. 7.d. Programs to use. First, everyone has a basic graphics editor. If you're using Windows, it's called Paint. There, you can change file type and even resize simply. Resizing is generally under "edit" or "attributes", or, oddly enough, "image size." Here are some free programs to use. Again, Paint dot Net is free and highly recommended. http://www.online-image-editor.com/ is even simpler. 7.e. Uploading graphics After submitting the text of your character, go into Player Utilities and look at what it says under Characters In Review. There will be text similar to: Unique Identifier: sep30-144642005 - Your Character Image must be named this (example: sep30-144642005.gif) Edit your image to 150x200 pixels, and rename it to the unique identifier. Hit the Upload New Character Image button. Click Browse, find your character image, hit Submit Form, and the picture will be uploaded to the graphics bin. Make sure all the letters are lower-case. Content Type Things So, what do you put into a character? Whatever you want, I guess. Generally, its better to SHOW us how a power works, than to just say "he shoots atomic laser beams from his eyes." So, going from telling into showing, here are some things you can use (but don't have to, by any means), to tell us about your character. Here is what Serge says about teams, kits, and sectors: http://www.electricferret.com/fpl/support/teamsnstuff.shtml 8.a. Khazan This can be a whole post on its own, with several different pages. But it works like this. Khazan is the city where all of this takes place, if you want. If you want to create your character in ancient Greece, go for it. You do not have to create your character in Khazan! Khazan is the nexus of all realities, where everything in the Omniverse can go to. There, thus, can be five different Elvises, all of whom could have, potentially, destroyed Tokyo. So, in a sense, don't worry on whether or not it's been done before. Khazan is not on Earth. It is on its own planet, also called Khazan. It has one moon (now, after an incident in the past involving a giant space station with a happy face painted on it), and Khazan is the biggest, most important city. In fact, it's the most important city in the whole Omniverse. (Omniverse, literally all uni/verses). It does not, in theory, have multiple occurences of this one city, though in practical character making, don't worry too much about keeping with everyone else's story lines. Serge described Khazan this way when explaining the FPL: The Book project: The setting is Khazan City. So what is Khazan anyways - it's been defined several ways. HexxJo and I kicked this around for a bit. We needed a realm that would support such a wide variance of characters from the serious to the goofy. The hard science angle just wouldn't work... Khazan has to have more in common with Oz than Ringworld. Also, Khazans characters are very Human-centric so the concept of Khazan had to be very earth specific. So the working concept for Khazan is it is a living physical dimension created by the energy of Human imagination. It is a physical place which occupies its own pocket dimension. It is one very large planet and one moon. It is the nexus of all Earth realities - however - it occupies a physical space and those ... aliens, higher beings or whatever ... with sufficient Magic or Tech can get there. That seemed to be a fairly inclusive definition for the concept of Khazan and allowed a framework for working with so many disparate characters. Further: Khazan has an official organization (a bureaucracy - not team related) which seeks "special individuals" from the real Earth realities and transports them forever to Khazan when they manifest "Special Powers". Hence the reason you never see superheroes or villains in the world. This works well with back stories for the characters we will be using that suggest they were sucked, transported, drawn to Khazan. (as to why there is a bureaucracy doing this ... that has yet to be explored.) That is the basic Concept. He has also described the planet Khazan as a planet the size of Jupiter but with gravity about that of Earth. Khazan is the name of a universe, a planet, a country or region on that planet, and a city within that country. Various maps have been drawn of Khazan the planet and Khazan the city, but none of them are canon. Not even the descriptions above are completely set-in-stone canon--the basic idea is that there is a place called Khazan that is the "intersection" of an incomprehensibly vast number of realities. Basically anything can fit here. Like on Zombocom, you can do anything. The only limit is yourself. Yeeess. 8.b. City Sectors. These are areas within Khazan. City Sectors generally aren't used in any technical aspect of the site, except now in destiny paths, which will be explained in the 201 section. Still, you choose one when you create your character. This can mean nothing, if you would like, but you can incorporate it into your story and your character(s). There are four city sectors: 8.b.i. Industrial: the smoke stack area with all the warehouses, chemical factories. This area is great for the criminals in hiding. 8.b.ii. Lowtown: the slums, lots of extortion here. Lots of local heroes, local gangsters, and not a lot of publicity. A great place to lay low. 8.b.iii. Uptown: The Ritz. High class everything. Money to be made, and more to be spent. 8.b.iv. Science: A place where a lot of the techies hang out. Some universities and trade schools here. 8.c. The Teams. There are six offical team categories a character can have: Four official teams, and the categories of unaffiliated Hero and unaffiliated Villain. If you use these teams heavily, please read up on the characters in the gallery that have titles and are a part of that team. If you still have questions, place a question on the FAQ board about that team, or pm me. 8.c.i. Sentinels. These guys are sugar-free good. They are the official do-gooders, recognized by the governmental system. Sort of like the Fantastic Four or JLA. They aren't government spooks, they are just the official good guys. They tend not to kill, but instead imprison. They might be at odds with the Reavers and arrest them, but then again they might leave them alone depending on circumstances. 8.c.ii. Reavers. They are a group that band together, sort of like X-Men. They don't mind killing, if they have to, and some take that "not minding" to the extreme. The Punisher would fit in well, here, as well as comic book Batman (when he is not working with the commissoner). They were once called the Maniacal Heroes, and for a reason. They get the job done. 8.c.iii. The Syndicate. Formerly the Marauders, a group of the classic "we want your money style villains." These guys steal and corrupt whenever possible. Fallen angels? You probably want the Fallen (makes sense, right?). These guys are more of the cat burglar, mad scientist, extortionist, hired goon, types. They would be Batman/Spiderman villains, easy. 8.c.iv. The Fallen. Evil. Very, very evil. Either they want to take over, or they want to destroy everything, or something like that. But they are invariably evil. Some of these guys fit right into regular society. Some must hide in the shadows. They even have their own flying Fallen Tower where many of them gather. 8.c.v. Solo Hero / Solo Villain. Even though they may fall into a category above, you don't have to choose for your character to be associated with them. Mr. Graves is a classical solo villain that might have just as well have been Fallen, but he did not want to work with all those other villains. How Fights work 9.a. All fighters begin each fight with one vote so that the system never has to divide by zero. All matches except Theme and Main Event matchers are set up Automatically. Characters begin fighting in the undercards. If they reach five wins, they go on to the Elimination Rounds. If they do well enough there, they might proceed to the Main Event. Matches are set up to, if possible, avoid setting the same characters up against each other twice and avoid setting fights between characters from the same team. You can request a match versus a specific character (so long as both creators agree), and even submit text to be added to the match set up (or so I hear). There is often an odd number of fighters, so don't be surprised if your character has to sit out a round. All Terrains are randomly assigned to matches. Fights in the Elimination Rounds are based on wins--characters with fewer wins will fight characters with fewer wins. As of the most recent update, times for matches are now: Any lower division and Elims for characters below 8 wins: Begins 5:30 PM PST Saturday - Ends 4:30 AM PST Wed. Begins 5:30 AM PST Wed - Ends 4:30 PM PST Sat. (twice a week) Elims for characters over 8 wins: Begins: 8:00 AM Monday - Ends 8:00 AM Friday Destiny paths also End 8:00 AM Friday Theme matches are done manually and go up at the whim of the admins controlling them. 9.b.Wins and losses. Five wins puts a character into the elims, and ten into the main event. After eight wins, your character can begin a Destiny path. Three losses puts a character out of the league. Eight-win characters go into the hall of fame, and the rest are deleted. 9.c. Fatality. These occur when someone loses a match by a 1:3 margin (Thanks, ThePoet for the correction). The character that kills the other gets an award, and it records the amount of fatalities on the character sheet. The defeated character is removed from the gallery. In a strictly IC sense, the character is not dead (unless the character's creator wishes so). 9.d. Destiny Paths Here is what Serge says: http://www.electricferret.com/fpl/support/destinyPaths.shtml There are three "destiny paths" that a character has the potential to take after its eighth win. These paths are explored by destiny path battles. Losses for the destiny path battles do not count against a character. Winning grants you the glory of victory, and a chance to further along whichever path you have chosen. Losing stops any further progress along any destiny paths. The three paths are determined by city sector, team, and kit. All the characters in the gallery that have titles are someone that have a ranking within the destiny paths. Each path has three figures, a sub-commander type, a commander type, and a macho-king type. If you attain either the second or third title, you can start "grudge matches" that you can initiate with other characters. Wins let you buy off losses from characters within your domain. (That is, the Olympian Kit Arch Lord can buy off losses for folks with an olympian kit). Most of the leaders require a quick fan-fic detailing how your character relies on theirs to turn one of your losses into a win. See other spots in the forums for more details: General forum, IC forum, fan-fic forum...I forget how many of these we have.... 9.e. Team Leaders. There are leaders for each team, sector, and kit. If you get to eight wins, you can perform challenges that will allow you to rise through the ranks. Here is an explanation of the team leader names and rankings (credit to Sir Exal for writing it): Team: Highest: Captain then: Lieutenant Challenge First: Sergeant Sector: Highest: King/Queen then: Duke/Duchess Challenge first: Baron/Baroness Kit: Highest: Arch Lord/Arch Lady then: High Master/High Mistress Challenge first: Knight Errant =201= This one is more of a "who is interested" type thing than an actual FAQ per se, just a list of relevant information that is generally known to the community, but maybe not to you. --FPL Administrators-- The people who currently hold admin access, in no particular order: serge, Sir Exal, Maestro, Thunder Phoenix, Schornforce, Peter, Justy Hakubi, Ivan, Landon, Mr. Graves, Starphoenix, Mr. Kite, Lawman, Gigs, red, Namic, speakeasy, Old Man River, theincrediblecheesegrater, Magnus, Aristotle the 2nd, Lone Archer, mightymeatyman, Ren, Those who still hold admin access, but seem to have disappeared: A. Nonymus May Lee Previous admin: * Phil--- Lead Admin Guy * Vadakhan--- Lead Admin Guy * May Lee--- Lead Admin Gal * ThreeDark--- Admin of inestimable power * Chakos--- Graphics admin. All of us just kinda "pitch in" after being around, when times are tough. Usually Admin have been here for over a couple of years. Namic and Red may be the admins who have been here the shortest amount of time. They appeared at roughly the same time. But that was a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... Stories of Note: Most of these are notable because they had a lot of impact on other characters and assumed continuity, being that which everyone assumes as fpl canon without actually talking about it. It was just good, and it stuck around with us. A lot of this has contradictory information, random folks dying or living, and what not. Intersections of realities will do that sometimes. A lot of this is just plain good. Read it. Know your history. This stuff rocks. Mediaman's Fanfic archive: http://web.archive.org/web/20010124054400/www.electricferret.com/users/mediaman/Fic.html Contains (of note): The Apocalypse, by Darth_Maxx (The unofficial Major story arc of the entire site...completed.) Quietus Unleashed Age of Graves The KOMBG Crisis, by VK Nazi Nani's Fanfic archive: http://www24.brinkster.com/nazenani/ff.html also has Apocalypse, and a number of other good reads. Crusade, by Landon (Notable not only for its storytelling, but the impact the characters have had on the site.) http://www24.brinkster.com/nazenani/crusade/index.html Asylum, by Soberguy (very notable in that he made significant use of otherwise unserious characters, or characters that just didn't do well, and did a fantastic job.) http://www.geocities.com/soberguy11/insanefic.doc Places in Khazan, by Two (Significant because it was done as a rejection of current inactivity and misuse or ignorance of other character's work, and back characters.) Also, just some darn good writing. http://forums.electricferret.com/phpBB2/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=3968 Jim Strange: Go Fight City Hall...OR DIE!, by Phil (A personal favorite. And very complete.) http://forums.electricferret.com/phpBB2/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=1820 War of Drekis, by Robotech Master (A massive project that has affected MANY characters on this site.) http://robotechmaster0.tripod.com/warofdrekis/index.htm Mindsplatter: Time Enough, by red and ThePoet (Red's, so he included it.) http://forums.electricferret.com/phpBB2/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=3019 The Infinity Corporation series by Rhekarid. Pretty good stuff. Search for "infinity corporation" The Khazanian Empire: Keys to the Kingdom series by Mr. Graves. Graves has worked on this for a long time. High quality. http://web.atmc.net/~mrgraves/TKE/KEMain.html Combat terrains The possible terrains your fights might take place in are as follows: *Desert *Steel Cage *Misty Vale *Lava Cliffs *Dark Swamp *Endless Caves *Low Gravity *Hall of Mirrors *Great Wall of Carnage *Khazan Mall *City Skyline *Bar Fight *Great Khazan City Sewer *The Catwalk *Ancient Forest *Mountain Peaks *Arena Deathtrap Equalizer *Deep Jungle *Urban *Frozen Waste (Do these two still exist?) The Kits List The nine "kits" you can use for your character. The Powers List The powers you can use for your character.